icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Brock Radunske
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Kitchener, ON, CAN | draft = 79th overall | draft_year = 2002 | draft_team = Edmonton Oilers | career_start = 2000 }} Brock Radunske (born April 5, 1983 in Kitchener, Ontario) is a professional ice hockey forward for Anyang Halla of Asia League Ice Hockey in South Korea. He was selected in the third round of the 2002 NHL Entry Draft, 79th overall, by the Edmonton Oilers. Radunske was born in Kitchener, Ontario but grew up in the town of New Hamburg. Nicknamed “Brocko” since he was a youngster. Enrolled as a communications major, in Michigan State University, as he spent three seasons playing for the Michigan State Spartans. He was member of the team for famous outdoor event, The Cold War (hockey) along with fellow teammate Brad Fast and John-Michael Liles. Radunske became the first North American born player ever to sign with Anyang Halla and tallest forward in club's history. While playing for Anyang Halla, he earned new nickname "Canadian Big Beauty" (Korean: 빙판의 꽃미남) from Korean fans because of his dorable look. Professional career CAREER NOTES: In 2005-06, he was part of the Greenville team that advanced to an American Conference division semifinal playoff berth with a 45-24-3 regular season record (93 points) ... led Greenville in goal-scoring and finished fourth on the team in scoring ... ended the 2005-06 regular season by scoring eight goals in a seven-game stretch ... scored a goal in his first Kelly Cup playoff game on 4/9/06 vs. Augusta ... has scored a career-high 3 points three times (last: 10/21/05 vs. Pensacola - 3 goals, hat trick) ... made his professional debut with Edmonton (AHL) on 10/18/04 vs. San Antonio ... scored his first professional goal on 10/23/04 at Manitoba ... was a teammate at Michigan State (NCAA) with Thunder left wing Mike Lalonde. Scored his first goal of the season with Grand Rapids (AHL) on 11/14/06 vs. Milwaukee … followed-up three games later with the game’s first goal on 12/1/06 vs. Rochester … scored his first goal in a Thunder uniform on 3/4/07, part of a two-goal output … scored a career-high and tied a Thunder all-time single-game record with four points (1g-3a) on 3/9/07 vs. Victoria, a 5-4 shootout win ... broke a Thunder single-game record with a new career-high five points (2g-3a) on 3/22/07, in a 6-3 win at Utah. He spent 2007-2008' season with Augsburger Panther (DEL), appeared 37 games with 7G 19A 26pts. In May 2008, Radunske signed with Anyang Halla for 1 year deal, recommended by club's scout & interpreter Samuel H. Kim. PAST SEASONS: In his first season with Halla, he earned his first point on Brad Fast's goal in 20/9/08 vs High1 at Ko-yang Rink... scored a first goal as a Halla in 21/9/08 vs High1 with 51 seconds in the game. Radunske scored his first goal in home building in 29/9/08 vs Oji Eagles. Radunske scored his first hat trick as a Halla in 18/1/09 vs Seibu Prince Rabbits. After leading the league with goals & points, Radunske was awarded four trophies including regular season MVP, the Best-forward, best scorer & best point. In Feb. 2009 Radunske re-signed with Anyang Halla for 3 year deal. Radunske's 3-year deal is the longest contract extension in club's history including all imports among Korean pro-sports league. Radunske captured his first ever championship title, beating Nippon Paper Cranes series of 3-2 in 2009-2010 Asia League final. Radunske was named playoffs MVP. Career statistics Career highlights 2010-2011 Asia League Champion 2009-2010 Asia League Champion Asia League Playoffs MVP 2008-2009 Asia League 'Best-Forward' of the Year Asia League 'MVP' of the year (Regular Season) Asia League Goal leader (Scoring Champion) Asia League Point leader Sources/External References * * Category:Born in 1983 Category:Augsburger Panther players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Edmonton Road Runners players Category:Edmonton Oilers draft picks Category:Anyang Halla players Category:Michigan State Spartans players Category:Grand Rapids Griffins (AHL) players Category:Stockton Thunder players Category:Greenville Grrrowl players